infiniterealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Questions and Answers
If you have a question click on edit by the page name and type in your question and we will get an answer to you as soon as possible. Thank you. How do I get more Rations? *upgrade or build more Ration depots. *Click on the picture of Rations by your amount at the top of the page and use either a Resequencer or a Replicator. *Go to your Mothership and click on your Trading Hub and use credits to buy resources from either players or system. System trade requires 5 tokens to complete. *Click store and use tokens to buy Packages of resources. *You can also get some resources from raiding enemy camps. How do I get more Verdium? *Upgrade or build more refineries. *Click on the picture of Verdium by your amount at the top of the page and use either a Verdium Purifier or Fuel Enhancer. *Go to your Mothership and click on your Trading Hub and use credits to buy resources from either players or system. System trade requires 5 tokens to complete. *Click store and use tokens to buy Packages of resources. *You can also get some resources from raiding enemy camps. How do I get more Lucium? *Upgrade or build more Lucium Processors. *Click on the picture of Lucium by your amount at the top of the page and use either a Lucium Amplifier or Heavy Lucium Amplifier. *Go to your Mothership and click on your Trading Hub and use credits to buy resources from either players or system. System trade requires 5 tokens to complete. *Click store and use tokens to buy Packages of resources. *You can also get some resources from raiding enemy camps. How do I get more Credits? *The main way to get Credits is your Daily Commission you get this by clicking on your avatar picture at the top of the screen by your name and clicking Get Paid. *You can go to your Trading Hub and sell resources to get credits. You can either sell to players or system trade. System trade requires 5 tokens to complete. *Click store and use tokens to buy Packages of resources. *Click inventory switch to equipment and sell what you don't need. *You can visit your friends bases once a day and assist them to earn 500 credits. What do I get from attacking enemy camps? *When you attack an enemy camp you get Rations, Verdium, Lucium, and there is a chance of getting equipment for your heroes. How do I get Equipment for my heroes? *Attack enemy camps for a chance to get equipment. *You can go to the store to buy equipment for your heroes. *You can ask friends to send you a piece of equipment as a free gift. How can I get more Outposts? :To get more outposts you need to upgrade your Docking Bay. '''To upgrade your '''Docking Bay you have to go up in your Military Rank. Why can't I move my hero to another Outpost? :To move your hero to another outpost you have to use your stargate. Also to be able to use your stargate you have to have one or more troops on your hero. Is there a way to warp to another planet once I've used the initial warp from the tutorial? :Right now there are only two system to warp to. as for going to another planet you can do that by either building another outpost and placing it on another planet or by going into your command center and clicking relocate (requires relocation plans) to place your outpost back into your docking bay and then set it down on another planet of your choice. I have been reset, what happened? / I accepted a gift from a friend and ended up in a different realm, how do I get back to my usual one? :The most common cause of this seems to be when you accept gifts from friends in other realms. The solution is to click on the "realms" button at the top of the screen (inbetween "play" and "invite") this will bring up a list of all the realms, as well as show which realms you have played in. Simply highlight the realm you usually play in and then click on "enter". How do you take control of bunkers? Category:Need idea about fortifications..? what is the use of Warrent of Marque and how do i get it..?